Ganondorf/Ganon (SSBCombat)
This page is about Ganondorf and Ganon in the context of Super Smash Bros. Combat only! For the characters in other contexts, see Ganondorf and Ganon. Ganondorf '''and '''Ganon '''are a psuedo-newcomer character in ''Super Smash Bros. Combat, ''and must be unlocked. They are both forms of the same incarnation of Demise's hatred that comes back to fight Link and Zelda time and time again, one a Gerudo and other a boarlike monster. They represent the Triforce of Power. No longer a Captain Falcon clone, Ganondorf now has two Great Swords at his disposal, in addition to decreased weight, increased speed, power, the ability to float, and the ability to reflect atttacks. His appearence is also based on ''Hyrule Warriors, ''like Link, Zelda, Sheik, Impa, and Ghirahim. In addition to his brand new moveset, Ganondorf also has a new transformation in the form of Ganon. This form is much larger and heavier, in addition to being very powerful, but is rather slow and is worse at recovering than Ganondorf is. Ganon wields a trident. Moveset Ganondorf * '''Standard Special - ''Dark Ball - Ganondorf charges up a large projectile in one of his hands, before hurling it at opponents. This attack acts much like a cross between Lucario's Aura Sphere and Samus' Charge Shot, with the added effect of burning opponents upon hitting them. * '''Side Special - 'Gerudo Dragon - ''Ganondorf thrusts his sword forwards, as a large dragon made of green fire appears around the swords and snaps it's jaws shut. Ganondorf can angle the way the dragon faces. The dragon resembles the sillohuette of Volvagia. * '''Up Special - 'Demon Tremor - ''Ganondorf slams his fist downwards, the resulting force making him fly upwards. This attack is powerful in addition to giving Ganondorf a viable recovery option. If hit in the air by the initial attack, opponents will be meteor-smashed. * '''Down Special - 'Dusk Spiral - ''Ganondorf slams one of his swords into the ground, and spins around on it. The other sword is swung around freely, allowing Ganondorf to create a spinning sword tornado that can send opponents flying. After 5 spins, the button must be pressed around to continue the attack. * '''Final Smash - 'Return of Ganon - ''Ganondorf slowly mutates into Ganon, before performing an attack identical to his Final Smash in ''Brawl ''and ''SSB4. '' Ganon *'Standard Special - Dead Man's Volley - ''Ganon unleashes a ball of energy from his trident and whacks it at opponents. The ball can be hit back by opponents, but Ganon can hit it back once more to create a game of tennis, much like many battles in the ''Zelda series. The more times the ball is hit, the more powerful it becomes. *'''Side Special - ''Fire Bat - Ganon throws a Fire Bat at opponents, which flies away after it hits them. The bat can hit opponents while flying away, but more damage is done when it is thrown. *'Up Special - Rising Spirit - ''Ganon’s body briefly becomes lifeless before a ethereal fog rises from Ganon and rises into the air, before Ganon’s body is brought to it before returning to normal. Ganon's body does do damage during this move, but it isn't very reliable in terms of recovery. *'Down Special - ''Cheap Shot - Ganon stomps the ground with incredible force, stunning opponents before quickly firing a ball of energy to hit them. *'Final Smash - '''Lord of Darkness - ''Ganon creates a dark portal, which can suck in opponents, before roaring and transforming back into Ganondorf. Trivia *Ganon, along with Vaati and Toon Link, are the only ''Zelda ''characters in the game to not have their appearance based on ''Hyrule Warriors. Victory Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMk2zVUAdGM - ''Hyrule Warriors ''Level Clear Theme Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Combat Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Combat